


Вітражі

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Courtship, Dialogue-Only, Firenze | Florence, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Wooing
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Як друзі ледь не загубили Зо через церкви Флоренції





	Вітражі

Корчма, надвечір. У дальнім кутку за столом сидять ЛЕО, НІКО та ВАНЕССА.  
ЛЕО: Мені ще соусу та новий полумисок. Цей я обмалював формулами, а розрахунок ще на середині.  
НІКО: Корчмар у борг вже не дає.  
ЛЕО: Нехай Ванесса йому посміхнеться.  
ВАНЕССА (церує панчоху): Мої посмішки вас вже тиждень годують.  
ЛЕО: Зо! Довго ще мені чекати?  
НІКО (меланхолійно): Зо тут нема…  
ЛЕО: Як нема? А де він, якщо я тут?  
ВАНЕССА (не відриваючись від церування): Вранці до Сан-Мініато вирушив.  
ЛЕО: Там же цвинтар ще закритий!  
НІКО: А коли це Зо зупиняв закритий цвинтар?  
ЛЕО: Але ж я у нього мерця не просив.  
ВАНЕССА (перекушуючи нитку): Ви, маестро, не єдиний збоченець у Флоренції.  
ЛЕО (хмурячись): Не нагадуй мені про цього… В окулярах та капелюшку…  
НІКО (потираючи руку): Нащо нагадувати, про нього й так не забудеш.  
ЛЕО (возячи пучкою по залишках соусу): Він трохи не звів моє найдорожче!  
НІКО набирає поважного вигляду.  
ВАНЕССА (зацікавлено): Боттічеллі?  
ЛЕО (напутливо здіймаючи вказівець): Замовлення від Лоренцо!  
НІКО та ВАНЕССА (розчаровано): А-а-а…  
ЛЕО (задумливо обсмоктуючи соус з пальця): А що це я рахував? А, що з Зо?  
НІКО (захоплено): Маестро, ви й це порахувати можете?  
ЛЕО напиндючується та примружується.  
ВАНЕССА (розглядаючи наступну панчоху): Та закохався він!  
ЛЕО давиться набраним повітрям.  
НІКО (оглядаючись на всі боки): А в кого?  
ЛЕО (здушено): В Лукрецію?  
ВАНЕССА (затягуючи нитку в голку): А не казав…  
НІКО: А чого ми не помітили?  
ЛЕО: Ні-ні-ні! Треба сісти та обміркувати! У Лукрецію він не міг закохатися, адже в Лукрецію вже закоханий я!  
ВАНЕССА (знизуючи плечима): Лоренцо це не заважає…  
НІКО (пошепки): Це Лоренцо ще не знає…  
ЛЕО (не слухаючи): Окрім Лукреції ще є Кларіче Орсіні…  
ВАНЕССА (зав’язуючи вузлика): А ось про це Лоренцо знає…  
НІКО: Він зараз буде перебирати всіх жінок Флоренції? Навіть пані Сингх?  
ВАНЕССА: Якби то була пані Сингх, Зо б вже похвалився.  
ЛЕО (мурмотить): Але він змовчав, отже ця жінка вища верствою… Де вони зустрілися та коли? А коли він почав поводитися дивно?  
НІКО: Дивно, як ви, маестро, чи як Зо?  
ВАНЕССА (націлюючи голку на вічко): Пару тижнів тому. Я йому кухоль вина принесла, а він навіть не обійняв!  
НІКО: Того дня й маестро шматок м’яса з моєї миски з’їв. Маестро, ви теж тоді закохалися?  
ЛЕО: Ні, я в той день гранату винаходжував. Треба було готуватися до приїзду Ріаріо.  
ВАНЕССА (розтягуючи п’яту панчохи на пальцях): В той день усі готувалися. Деякі навіть ноги брили та вуха мили.  
НІКО (ніяковіючи): Я лише шию милив!  
ЛЕО: А Зо що робив?  
НІКО: Недопалки в Дуомо збирав! Пам’ятаєте, він ще тоді приніс шмат воску завбільшки з голову!  
ВАНЕССА: Звісно ж пам’ятаю, він примудрився всередину коробку моїх голок сховати. Я втомилася з них потім віск відтирати!  
ЛЕО (по-знавецькому): Знов ці його східні ритуали єгипетських пращурів!  
НІКО (підскаржується): А днів десять тому я сам бачив, як він копався у купі мотлоху сервітів! Скельця зі старих вікон перетрушував так, наче там хтось коштовності розкидав!  
ЛЕО (стріпнувся): Там хтось скарб викинув?  
ВАНЕССА (не полишаючи церування): Там базиліку розширюють та домуровують.  
НІКО: Ще й крізь кожну скалочку на сонце дивився, наче шафір до очей прикидав.  
ЛЕО: Імператор Нерон носив вилощений смарагд.  
ВАНЕССА (відкладаючи панчоху): А Зо – нове намисто до пупа. Треба Джуліано натякнути, що я теж таке хочу. Але не ниткою сповите, а щоб дротиною срібною… Ще й од камінців замість скла не відмовлюся…  
ЛЕО (перекрикуючи мову про прикраси): Ось! Зо чепуриться! Це дивно!  
НІКО (зітхаючи): Зо взагалі парадник.  
ВАНЕССА (встаючи й грюкаючи по столу): На відміну від деяких голодранців з художніми здібностями.  
ЛЕО: Я просто мізкую про високе!  
НІКО: Наприклад, про пташок. А щонеділі – про пані Лукрецію.  
ЛЕО (пожвавівши): До речі, про неділі! Я пам’ятаю, мені Андреа казав, що Зо в Санта-Кроче всю месу на честь графа Ріаріо простояв, очей з вівтаря не зводячи! Ще й губами микав, наче всі молитви пам’ятає!  
НІКО: Це дуже дивно!  
ВАНЕССА повертається з глеком розведеного вина.  
ВАНЕССА: Зо знає якісь молитви окрім сороміцьких?  
ЛЕО: Отже, сьогодні він до Сан-Мініато пішов?  
ВАНЕССА: Може його пані побожна?  
НІКО (перелякано): Вона ж його поганому навчить!  
ЛЕО: Здається, Зо тебе вже багато чого навчив. Ти взагалі чий учень? Треба тобі іспит влаштувати…  
ВАНЕССА: За темою «Що гарно, а що погано».  
НІКО (ображено): Ми зараз вивчаємо розділ «Як гарно продати те, що погано лежало».  
ЛЕО: То які досягнення?  
НІКО (тужливо): Цінноти у римських вояків лежать гарно.  
ЛЕО (підначуючи): Та й бігають вони швидко.  
ВАНЕССА (боронячи): Але місцеві провулки Ніко знає краще!  
НІКО: Хоча Зо я десь загубив.  
До корчми ввалюється ЗО, йде до столу, падає на лавку й тягне до себе глек з вином.  
НІКО: Зо!  
ЗО п’є.  
НІКО: Ти повернувся!  
ЗО п’є.  
НІКО: Ми хвилювалися!  
ЗО п’є.  
ЛЕО: Це було моє вино!  
ЗО (відриваючись от глека): Це були виполоски. Я врятував тебе від їх гидкого смаку!  
ВАНЕССА: До речі, про смаки…  
ЗО знов припадає до глека.  
НІКО: А як звати твою кохану?  
ЗО давиться вином.  
ЛЕО: Я вже вирахував, що це не Лукреція!  
ЗО (обводячи компанію очима, склавши брови генделиком, а губки метеликом): Все скінчилося! Ми розійшлися!  
НІКО (обурено): Але ж ми ще й познайомитися не встигли!  
ВАНЕССА (зневірено): Геть-геть розійшлися?  
ЗО (непохитно): Так! Очі б мої не бачили цю брехливу паскуду!  
ЛЕО: А от якщо два скельця зліпити повернувши, то можна створити окуляри крізь які нічого не побачиш!  
НІКО (здригнувшись): Не треба про окуляри!  
ЗО: Про скельця теж…  
ВАНЕССА: Зо, а де твоє нове намисто? Я роздивитися не встигла…  
ЗО (роблячи скорботну міну): Я ним вибачення просив.  
ЛЕО: Схоже вибачення викинули крізь вікно.  
ЗО (похмуро): З моста. В річку. І мене туж.  
НІКО (співчутливо): Не сподобалося?  
ВАНЕССА (досвідчено): Що ж ти накоїти встиг?  
ЗО (похнюплено): Та таке… Якусь скляну дрібничку скинув з полички біля ліжка…  
ЛЕО (кмітливо): Намисто з уламків зробив?  
ЗО: Навіть од себе скелець додав!  
НІКО: Я зрозумів! Тих, з розбитих вікон Анунціати!  
ЗО (знизуючи плечима): А що, гарне ж скло! Рівненьке, кольорове, свячене знов-таки.  
ВАНЕССА: А шмат воску – це ти теж щось майстрував?  
ЛЕО (грізно): Не кажи, що ти вирішив в ліпляри піти!  
ЗО (відмахуючись): Та ні! То ми заклалися, що я знайду п’ять ліктів освяченої мотузки з храмового престолу.  
ВАНЕССА (перехрестившись): І не соромно тобі!  
ЗО: А що я? Насмикав ґноту з недогарків та поклав на хвильку до вівтаря у каплиці…  
НІКО: А що, так можна було?  
ЗО (гордливо): А треба було уточнювати, що мотузка потрібна ціла та велика!  
ЛЕО: А на що закладалися?  
ЗО (скоса глянувши на Ніко): Та таке… На любовні пестощі.  
ВАНЕССА (зацікавлено): І хто кого пестив?  
ЗО (ображено): Мені сказали, що як мотузка рвана, то й пестощі будуть порухами та на тиждень розтягнуться!  
НІКО: Як багато тобі випало мріянь та засмакуваннь!  
ЗО (Ванессі пошепки): Відведи його нарешті до дівчат! Зі мною він стидається йти.  
ВАНЕССА (теж пошепки): Нехай краще маестро накаже, аби не відкараскався.  
ЛЕО (тихесенько): А що одразу я?  
ЗО (знизуючи плечима): Або ти або Ріаріо, але хтось має навчити малюка не зупинятися на мріяннях.  
ЛЕО (швидко змінюючи тему): А в Санта-Кроче ти молився чи засмаковував?  
ЗО: Та що за катівні допити ви тут розвели?!  
НІКО: Ми ж тебе трохи не втратили!  
ВАНЕССА: Нам цікаво, кому вдалося затягти тебе на месу.  
ЛЕО: І що тобі за це пообіцяли?  
ЗО (здаючись): Гаразд. Поцілунків, скільки німбів на вівтарному вітражі.  
ВАНЕССА (дивлячись на зашарілого Ніко): Ну то як?  
ЗО (зніяковіло): Ми п’ять разів губили лік.  
НІКО червоніє як яблучко.  
ЛЕО (прискіпливо): Лік німбам чи поцілункам?  
ЗО (роздратовано): Ти сам хоч колись пробував роздивитися, що там намальовано у височіні?  
ЛЕО (не роздумуючи): Стигматизація святого Франциска.  
НІКО: Ось це зір!  
ЗО: Ось це пам’ять!  
ВАНЕССА: Ось це кохання!  
НІКО: Я знаю! Ти й до Сан-Мініато ходив німби на вітражах рахувати!  
ЗО (похмуро): Через усе місто. По мосту. За річку. На гору…  
ВАНЕССА (ущипливо): І це Зо, якого з-за столу не підняти, з майстерні не прогнати.  
ЗО: А там монастир, до якого ще й так просто не зайти.  
ЛЕО: Але й обіцяли тобі більше ніж поцілунки.  
ЗО: Мені довелося удавати з себе ченця…  
ВАНЕССА: Найстрашніші півгодини твого життя.  
НІКО (нахиляючись у чеканні): Ну то як?  
ЗО (дуже похмуро): У Сан-Мініато нема вітражів.  
ЛЕО (кмітливо): Тому ви й розійшлися?  
ЗО (суворо): Ще ні. Спочатку я доп’ю цей глек, а потім піду бити пику тій римській сволоті!  
НІКО ховається під стіл, ВАНЕССА хихоче, ЛЕО стоїть як зламана катеринка.  
ЗО (витрушуючи з глека останні краплі): Чи спочатку взую його… Тобто, візьму… Тобто свій виграш… А тоді вже наб’ю пику.


End file.
